


A hideous bouquet for handsome customer

by Domixiarz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domixiarz/pseuds/Domixiarz
Summary: Based on the prompt I found on tumblr : Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says „How do I passive – aggressively says 'fuck you' in flower?”





	A hideous bouquet for handsome customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.   
> That's my first attempt at TenRose oneshot in AU, based on the prompt. Hope you guys gonna like it. Sorry for all the mistakes, as English is my second language and I'm still learning. Rated Teen for like two swears.  
> Enjoy!

This was usual, normal and pretty boring day for Rose Tyler. The shop was uterly quiet today, half of a day passed and she had only three customers. Usually she was busy almost the whole day as she owned the only flower shop in the neigbourhood, but sometimes there were days like this one, when all she could do was sit on her arse and do nothing. 

She sighed with resignation and decided to entertain herself with a book. What else she had to do? Rose really disliked boring days like this. She was glad it wasn't happening often, cause Rose adored her job at this little flower shop. And she loved it even more whenever she remembered that she earned all of this by herself, with hard work and her own money. 

Just when Rose thought that her whole day will pass that way, she heard a bell that was hanging by the door to the shop and signalizing that someone entered the shop. She barely had time to get up and put away her book, when her customer slammed a twenty pounds on the counter and without any pleasatries he asked

“How do I passive aggressively says 'fuck you' in flower?” 

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed them again as she couldn't really come up with any reply to what she just heard. A man in front of her was staring at her without another word and waiting for some answer. Rose cleared her throat and tried to speak once again. 

“Sorry um.. I never had... that kind of order?” she spoke carefully and the man shrugged. 

“Looks like I'm special then. So? Any suggestions?” he seemed impatient, and Rose desperately tried to come up with some idea for this very specific order in her head. 

“Um.. can I ask what's the.. occasion?” the word didn't seem to fit very well here, but her vocabulary was limited in this moment, as she still didn't recover from shock. Her customer sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. 

“I just found out that my girlfriend is cheating on me. I'm planning on giving her the flowers along with a suitcase with her stuff when she comes home from work.” he explained and Rose frowned at him. 

“I'm sorry for interfering, but why bother with flowers? You'll just spend money on her.” she pointed out and he just raised one brow unimpressed. 

“Let's just say that money will be worth the look on her face.” he replied and she nodded, despite the fact that she still didn't really understand him, but he was her customer, so her job was just to do what he wanted. 

“Okay, fair enough.” Rose quickly gathered her thoughts, trying to figure out how to help her customer best. She took a look aroud her shop, and spotted aconite in the corner, so she moved from the counter and took two of the purple flowers and showed them to her client. “This is aconite. It might look pretty, but it represents hatred.” He nodded with understanding, not paying too much attention to the flowers, so she placed them on the counter and took another look around. She quickly gathered a bunch of butterfly weed and yellow carnations. “The orange ones pretty much means 'leave me' and yellow ones symbolize rejection.” she explained and man look actually impressed for the first time he walked through the door. 

“Wow. You're good at it huh?” he noticed and Rose couldn't help but blushed a little. She knew she was good, but compliments were still making her all flushed. She would probably never get used to it. 

“Thanks.” she mumbled and moved to another corner of the shop when she saw cyclamen and orange lilies. She gathered few of them and explained that the pink ones symbolizes separation and orange ones pretty much means hatred, just like the first flower she showed him. 

All of the flowers gathered together on the counter looked.. well ugly. Utterly ugly. They didn't suit with each other at any point, but she figured that her customer couldn't care less. 

“Great. You can now.. you know.” he made a weird gesture with his hands. “Piece it all together. But don't make it too pretty.” man said and she nodded. 

As she came back behind the counter she couldn't help but mumble under her nose “I couldn't, even if I would want to.” She didn't actually want him to hear it, but he did and he chuckled. Rose managed a small smile in his direction and then got to work. They were silent for a few seconds, but then she heard a man speaking again. 

“Sorry for storming here in like that by the way. I didn't even say hello to you, or anything. That was rude.” he said, suddenly sounding shy and embarassed. She stopped what she was doing to look at him and it abruptly striked her how handsome he was. He had a really nice face, and a brown hair that was a total mess. He was tall, skinny, maybe around thirty years old. She realised she was staring at him, and then quickly came back to her job, not looking at him anymore. 

“It's okay. I perfectly understands why you're angry.” she shrugged. She really did know perfectly how he felt. She remembered Jimmy Stone suddenly, but quickly discarded thoughts about the bastard from her head. 

“Well yeah, but still... I feel like I should apologise to you. So.. I'm sorry.” Rose couldn't help but raised her head once again to look at him. He was smiling apologitecally at her, and she automatically smiled back, with the tip of her tongue between her teeths. 

“You're forgiven. I'm Rose by the way.” she introduced herself and he raised one brow at her. She rolled her eyes, already knowing what he was thinking. “Pardon me, but if you'll say some joke about my name and the fact that I work in the flower shop, I'm gonna smack you with those.” she pointed at the half finished, really ugly bouquet on the counter. The man smirked and raised both his hands in act of surrender. 

“I'm not saying anything.” he said, clearly surpressing a laugh. “I'm John.” he introduced himself after a second and leaned casually against the counter. 

“Nice to meet you John.” she replied not looking at him and focusing on her job. The man was far too handsome, and she knew that if she's gonna take another look at him, she won't be able to finish this damn bouquet today. 

None of them said another word, she was working in silence for another two or three minutes and the ugliest bouquet she ever saw was done. 

“Here. Feel free to throw it in this bitch face when you see her.” she said happily, handing him the bouquet, and he laughed. It was really beautiful laugh, Rose thought. 

“Thanks.” he replied and she gave him a nod. They both became silent then and it suddenly felt awkward. He didn't move, neither did she. Finally he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Right, er.. I should get going. I have to pack all of her stuff.. which is a lot of stuff. I could just throw it all out the window, but I guess I'm too nice to do so.” 

Well considering he was buying her flowers to break up with her, he was far too nice. The bouquet was hideous, but still. This bloke was weird, probably the weirdest customer Rose ever had. But he was also the cutest and definitely the most handsome so she didn't mind. 

When she didn't reply in any way he shifted nervously and started to turn on his heel to walk out of the shop. She didn't want him to go yet, but what she was supposed to say? 'Hey when you'll broke up with her you can come back here and ask me out or something, 'cause I think you're really hot, what do you think?' 

“So.. thank you once again.” John said with a shy smile and Rose felt she's smiling too. 

“You're welcome.” she replied, and then he left. She couldn't get him out of her head for the rest of the day. And a few more days. 

***

He came back a week later. Rose was just putting her jacket on and she was about to close the shop for the day, but then she heard the bell. She opened her mouth to say to whoever just entered that they were closed, but then she spotted who the person was and she subsided. 

John looked exactly the same as he looked a few days earlier, long brown coat, brown pinsprited suit, red trainers, messy hair and a beautiful face. The only difference was that this time instead of frowning, he was smiling. 

“Hello.” he said and smiled even wider. When Rose finally recovered from her shock, she smirked back at him. She didn't really expect him to come back at any point. Because why would he? Maybe he found someone new and now he was going on a date? She felt twinge of jealousy at the mere thought, even though she didn't have any right to feel that way. She barely knew this man. 

“Hello.” she finally managed to say something, and he smirked even wider. “What are you doing here?” she asked, and now he was blushing. Wait what? Why on earth was he blushing? 

“Um..” he opened his mouth, but then closed them again, like he wanted to say something, but didn't really know how to do that. 

“Right, that's a daft question. It's a flower shop, there's not much possible answers why you're here.” Rose chuckled nervously, and shifted form feet to feet. “But you're a little too late, I was just about to close for today, you're gonna have to come back tommorow, sorry.” she added after a second, but John was shaking his head before she even finished the sentence.

“Oh no, no, no. I wasn't...I didn't came here for the flowers.” he explained and blushed even more, now his whole face was pink and the tips of his ears were actually red. Rose felt even more confused than the first time he stormed in her shop. 

“Oh? Then.. why you're here?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

“I.. I was thinking, that maybe you would like to go out somewhere? With me?” he was now looking down at his trainers, like he couldn't possibly force himself to look her in the eye.   
It took Rose a few seconds to process what he just said to her. He was asking her on a date? Like real proper date? She must been dreaming. 

He clrearly misunderstood her silence, cause how he was babblig. “Sorry I.. this was stupid, I shouldn't... I made this uncomfortable, I'm sorry.. I.. have to go.” he was half way to the doors, when Rose finally reminded herself how to speak. 

“Wait!” she shouted after him and he turned in her direction again. “Sorry, you just surprised me. I wasn't expecting something like that.” Rose quickly explained her silence, and John seemed to relax a little. 

“Oh. So.. er.. would you like to? You know, go out with me?” he looked like a kicked puppy. How could she possibly decline? 

“Sure.” she said and now John was smirking at her again. “Where would we go?” she asked curiously after a second, and he scrached the back of his neck, what Rose realised now, he was doing when he was nervous. 

“Oh I dunno.. whenever you want to go actually.” 

“You asking me out, and you don't even have any plan? What kind of a date are you?” she teased and he started blushing again, like he was embarassed. “I'm kidding.” she said quickly before he could start babbling again. She reached out to him then. “Give me your phone. I'll give you my number.” she said and he obeyed, pulling his mobile out of his pocket. “How did the break up went anyway?” she asked, returning John his phone. 

“Better than I expected. I gave her this horrid bouquet first, and she even tried to pretend that she like it. Then she spotted that I packed up all of her stuff. The look on her face was priceless.” he chuckled then, remembering the scene. 

“Well, I'm glad it went well. She didn't deserve you.” Rose said after a moment and she meant it. She barely knew John, but she could already see how good and kind person he was. And let's be honest, he was ridiculously handsome, was this woman blind? 

John looked awfully awkward and seemed to not know what to say to that, so she decided to save him. 

“So.. I will be waiting for a text.” she said and he looked confused for a moment, like he forgot why he was actually there. 

“Right. I'll text you.” 

He then mumbled something that he really have to go now, and few seconds later he was gone. Rose couldn't help but was smiling the whole way back to her flat. She got the text from John before she even get there.


End file.
